One of the most popular activities in the United States and many other countries of the world is that of fishing. While fishing can be practiced in many ways, the method preferred by active sport freshwater fishermen is that of casting artificial lures using a rod and reel. In cast fishing, the fisherman first winds line on a reel to place the lure adjacent the end of a fishing rod. By whip-like action of the fishing rod, with simultaneous release of tension on the line, the lure can be cast to a considerable distance. The fisherman then retrieves the lure by winding line onto the reel. Lures are typically constructed so that their aqua dynamics cause the lure to imitate a swimming fish, frogs, insects or other natural food sources of game fish.
In order to increase fishing lure animation, the use of electrical energy has been suggested. For reference to electrically actuated or animated fishing lures see the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 726,022; 1,401,096; 1,906,791; 1,989,460; 2,244,032; 2,448,523; 2,550,988; 2,559,475; 2,655,757; 3,045,381; 3,085,361; 3,235,999; 3,715,830; 3,841,012; 4,232,469; 4,594,806; 4,831,767 and 4,536,985.
Existing fishing lures, including electrically activated ones such as disclosed in the above U.S. patents, do not provide effective means for maneuvering a lure after it has been cast. It is well known that many species of fish tend to habitually seek cover and therefore congregate around rocks, brush, overhanging limbs and so forth. A problem experienced by all sport fishermen is placing the lure in a position that will be most likely to attract a game fish. The present invention overcomes the limitation of known types of electrically animated fishing lures by providing a lure which is, to a considerable degree, maneuverable by the fisherman.